1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved medication dispensing device, and particularly to a fill dispensing needle structure that can automatically discharge air pressure in the medication bottle to avoid the medication within from outside pollution.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional medication dispensing device is shown in FIG. 1, it uses a pumping device to transfer the prepared medication solution stored in the apyrexia receptacle by a transport pipeline through a filter to filter out particles and bacteria. The medication solution is syringed into an aseptic bottle by a dispensing needle which punctures the rubber plug to produce injection medication in a bottle, and there is an aeration needle penetrating the rubber plug for pressure release to avoid pressure accumulated in the aseptic bottle during medication dispensing process. The other way to produce injection medication is to syringe the medication solution directly into a vacant glass bottle, seal the bottle, and followed by high pressure disinfection. However, the connecting structure using aeration needle and an aseptic bottle (or the vacant glass bottle) may cause medication solution to be infected during dispensing process if the operation could not be controlled effectively.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved medication dispensing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.